Amor a primera vista
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Este oneshot fue hecho como respuesta al reto de fic del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 Us en Facebook con el siguiente prompt: Greg es amigo de la infancia de John. Conoce a Mycroft cuando el rubio se compromete con Sherlock. Amor a primera vista. No menores de 16 años.


**Título: Amor a primera vista**

**Autor: Lady chibineko**

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

**Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Sherlock Holmes es propiedad intelectual de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los respectivos productores de cada saga que la verdad son muchas y supongo seguirán aumentando con el pasar de los años.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

**Nota:** Este fic fue hecho en respuesta al reto de fics del grupo de Facebook Mystrade is Real 4 Us del año 2018. (5/6)

**Dedicatoria:** Como siempre para mis lectores amantes del Mystrade. Porque sigamos disfrutando de ésta maravillosa pareja por muchos años más.

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Greg y John se habían hecho amigos al primer golpe.

Que decir amigos ¡Casi hermanos! Siendo no solo los únicos hijos varones en sus respectivas familias, sino de paso los menores y ambos rodeados por una o más hermanas, la verdad que luego de aquella primera pelea, se convirtieron en uña y mugre.

Hablando de la pelea, fue bastante intenso el asunto. John contaba ya con 5 años y por fin lo dejaban correr a su antojo en el parque, por supuesto siempre bajo la atenta supervisión de su mamá o de su papá. Greg por su lado contaba ya con 9 años, y era un niño bastante grande e incluso lo mandaban solo a comprar a la tienda de la esquina cuando era necesario, y ese día había decidido cruzar un rato al parque de enfrente para jugar con su balón entre que salía de la casa y hacia la compra. John vio el balón y corrió a cogerlo, Greg lo exigió de vuelta, John se negó y de alguna manera terminaron a los puños, siendo necesario separar a los dos niños entre la madre del menor y las tres hermanas mayores del otro. Y hay que decir que John nunca se amilanó.

Y luego de eso... de pronto eran mejores amigos sin importar el 'enorme' hueco de 4 años de diferencia entre uno y otro.

Cosas más raras han sucedido en el mundo.

La señora Watson comenzó a dejar que John acompañase a Greg, en su bici con rueditas auxiliares, de vez en vez. Iban al parque juntos a jugar con el balón o a jugar a los policias y ladrones, o incluso a pasarla en los juegos columpiándose, eso siempre después de que Greg volviese del colegio y hubiese terminado la tarea, o durante las mañanas del fin de semana. Y por supuesto, los niños se unían para ver dibujos animados para niños los domingos bien temprano, ya fuese en la casa de uno o del otro, evitando así que las respectivas hermanas de cada quien siguiesen imponiendo sus voluntades para ver cosas de niñas como había sucedido por años.

¡Definitivamente conocerse el uno al otro había sido lo mejor que le había sucedido a cada uno de los niños!

Y al ir creciendo, aquello no había cambiado.

Sucedió que John era un niño muy inteligente, mientras que Greg era de los que tenían que romperse un poco la cabeza para lograr hacer sus deberes. Para cuando Greg llegó a la secundaria, John no dudó en hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a su hermano a estudiar y completar sus trabajos en la medida de lo posible, y sin saberlo se preparaba para sus futuros años escolares. Y a cambio, Greg nunca trató de quitarse de encima al niño que andaba con él a todos lados, al punto de que hasta en su fase rebelde, su grupo sabía que si no querían que Lestrade les cayese a los golpes, ni debían decirle que dejara al hermanito en casa (o cualquiera de sus variaciones).

Para cuando Greg salió de sus años de educación básicos, la verdad no estaba muy seguro de que hacer con su vida. John en cambio sabía exactamente lo que deseaba ser: Quería ser médico.

Solo que el dinero no alcanzaba.

Ambos se juntaron un año antes de que John terminase la escuela, para pensar que demonios hacer.

Solo una opción parecía la adecuada: El ejército.

Si uno se enlistaba, ellos te apoyaban con la carrera.

Y de pronto no solo John tenía un propósito ¡Greg también!

\- Yo voy primero y me aseguro de hacerme un buen puesto, hermano. Me aseguraré que cuando entres, puedas estudiar tranquilo sin que nadie te moleste.

\- No creo que sea así como funciona, Greg...

\- ¡Pues entonces vamos a averiguarlo!

Una semana después, Greg Lestrade se unía al ejército. Era la primera vez que John no lo tenía al lado en años, pero no por ello se iba a amedrentar.

Pronto volverían a verse.

~.~.~.~.~.~

La verdad fue que Lestrade no tenía que haberse preocupado mucho. A pesar de haber entrado después al ejército, John destacó ampliamente en relación a su performance y la suerte y la testarudez de ambos hicieron que terminasen en el mismo batallón.

Los siguientes años fueron una locura.

Si bien la guerra los hizo madurar de manera rápida, la camaradería entre ambos conservó el carácter juvenil y travieso de los dos. Y mientras por separado John Watson era en el campo de batalla un soldado feroz y un médico entregado, así como Greg Lestrade era sagaz, de pensamiento rápido a la hora de planear estrategias y de los que nunca dejaban hombres atrás; sucedía que juntos, Tres Continentes Watson y el Zorro Plateado Lestrade, eran un dúo imparable tanto dentro como fuera del campo de batalla, y al preguntarles aquello pues ellos simplemente respondían que así era como los hermanos debían de ser.

Ninguno juzgaba las acciones del otro, y celebraban las conquistas interminables de ambos, siendo tanto hombres como mujeres en el caso de John, así como apuestos caballeros los que se cruzaban en el camino de Greg.

Y durante más de una década y media, todo fue perfecto.

Hasta el día en que una bala dirigida a Greg fue la causa de la baja del capitán John Watson, M.D.

El aguerrido rubio no había dudado un solo instante en arriesgarlo todo para salvar a su mejor amigo, a su hermano. Y ese fue el punto que hizo que, por segunda vez en la vida, sus caminos tomasen rumbos diferentes.

\- ¡Ambos sabemos que no quieres hacerlo Greg! No me hagas golpearte hasta que veas las cosas con claridad.- había dicho el rubio con tono amenazante al otro desde la cama de la tienda que fungía como enfermería.

Greg rió entre lágrimas y asintió.

Días después, el capitán John Watson era trasladado mediante helicóptero a un hospital en Afganistán, donde sería atendido de manera más especializada hasta que pudiese ser enviado de vuelta a Gran Bretaña. Y Lestrade se quedaría luchando en el frente de batalla sin importar nada más, porque se lo había prometido a John. Seguir sus sueños, lograr sus metas, proteger el hogar.

Sin importar como, ambos hombres continuaron en contacto, contándose mediante correos electrónicos de todo un poco, y a veces incluso mediante video llamadas que los hacía sentir un poco más cerca durante algunos minutos.

Greg siguió avanzando con su carrera militar, extrañando como loco al hermano menor con quien había compartido casi tres cuartas partes de su vida.

Sin embargo, el saber que poco después de que John había ingresado a trabajar a la consulta privada de una antigua compañera de la facultad de medicina, el excombatiente había comenzado a salir con esta simpática, locuaz y completamente salvaje enfermara llamada Mary Morstan, había alegrado mucho a Lestrade.

Cuando dos años después John le anunciaba que era, no solo hombre casado, sino que estaba a punto de hacer tío a Greg y ¿Qué tal suena padrino, eh? Greg casi lo asfixia de lo fuerte que lo abrazó en su siguiente visita a Londres.

John se veía feliz Incluso con la cojera y el marcado PTS que presentaba, su hermano era feliz.

Así que cuando Greg volvió a Londres con el grado de teniente coronel, dispuesto a dejar sin aire en los pulmones a John tras su última campaña, terminó pasando una de las noches más divertidas de su vida.

John no había exagerado en nada al describir a su esposa. Era una mujer alegre y perspicaz, de mente abierta y personalidad extrovertida. Y una vena de celestina que casi y se equiparaba a la de John. Y es que casi sale de la casa Watson con una cita arreglada con este 'increíble y simpático sujeto'.

Greg los llamó un peligro en conjunto y se dedicó a alegrarse por ellos, y luego a asentarse en su nueva posición en el ejército, disfrutando de paso de unos meses en la madre patria.

No fue hasta después del nacimiento de Rosamund Watson que Greg fue enviado nuevamente al frente, pero se fue completamente tranquilo. Todo iba a estar bien.

Hasta que ya no lo estuvo.

Un accidente de tránsito. Un idiota con demasiadas copas de más al volante, y Mary no lo logró.

John estaba nuevamente destrozado.

Pero ahora tenía alguien por quien sobrevivir. Rosamund lo necesitaba y Greg esperaba que aunque fuese solo por su hija, su hermano lograse continuar.

Luego de eso la vida continuó su rumbo. Greg llevaba ya 22 meses en el frente al mando de varios escuadrones, y ya iba siendo hora de volver a casa.

Entonces... una noticia.

_'¡Conocí a alguien! Creo que es... no sé cómo describir a esta persona. Rosie está tan enamorada como yo. Deséanos suerte.'_\- fue el corto mensaje recibido en la bandeja de entrada de su correo electrónico.

Greg parpadeó. El mensaje llevaba allí casi 5 semanas.

Dos meses más y volvería a casa... Ojalá y al llegar las noticias fuesen buenas.

~.~.~.~.~.~

\- ¡¿Cómo que te casas?!- casi gritó el hombre en medio del aeropuerto militar con su ahijada en brazos y su casi hermano mirándolo entre divertido y medio culpable.

\- Si bueno, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas... Estamos enamorados Greg. Y la vida es muy corta para desperdiciarla... y él es perfecto para mí y para Rosie.

\- ¿Él?- preguntó Greg con los ojos como platos- ¡No me habías dicho que era un él!

John enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Y? No es como si recién decidiese que me gustan los tipos también. Y eres el último en poder decir algo al respecto.

Greg gruñó ante aquello. La verdad era que estaba más preocupado por Rosie que por otra cosa.

\- Ya verás que te cae bien, te lo presento ahora que lleguemos a casa. Además, vamos a oficializar el compromiso este sábado en una cena familiar. Vendrás ¿Cierto?

\- Trata de impedirlo.

John soltó una risita y se hizo del morral de Greg, el cual recién notó que...

\- ¡Oye! ¡Tú cojera! ¡Se fue!

John se sonrojó y sonrió.

\- Para que veas lo bueno que es Sherlock para mí. Ya, vamos... vamos a casa ¡Rosie y yo morimos por tenerte con nosotros!

John rodó los ojos pero siguió a John al exterior del aeropuerto y se dejó embargar por Londres una vez más en su camino al nuevo hogar de los Watson y el tal Holmes. Un departamento en la calle Baker.

Al finalizar el viaje en taxi, Greg se vio frente a un edificio con número 221, donde fueron recibidos por una señora de la tercera edad bastante enérgica y alegre.

\- Un gusto señora Hudson.- saludó el hombre después de las presentaciones, tras lo cual subió junto a John y Rosy hasta el segundo piso, al departamento B.

Sin embargo, justo antes de entrar, se escuchó una pequeña detonación al interior.

Greg se puso en alerta al instante.

Rosie sonrió entusiasmada.

John suspiró con aire resignado y abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Sherlock! ¡Ya llegamos!- anunció en voz alta.

Segundos después una voz de barítono respondió.

\- Bienvenidos.- aunque sonaba distraída.

El ex-soldado negó suavemente con la cabeza.

\- Eso quiere decir que termines con tus experimentos por ahora Sherlock... Te dije que iba a comenzar el almuerzo al llegar.

\- ...Si, John.

El rubio suspiró.

\- Greg, el baño está por allá. Te llevaré a tu cuarto para que te acomodes y luego puedas tomar un baño. Tardaré un rato en la cocina.- luego dirigiéndose a su hija.- Rosie, ve a buscar a Sherlock y dile que guarde todo para que te ayude a lavarte las manos ¡Pero ya sabes que no se toca nada! ¿Está bien?

La pequeña asintió y salió despavorida en dirección al fondo del apartamento.

Greg fue dirigido a la habitación extra en el pequeño apartamento, y las siguiente horas fueron sin duda las más singulares en la vida del teniente coronel Lestrade en muchos, muchos años.

Sherlock Holmes era un hombre alto e increíblemente delgado, con peculiares ojos que cambiaban de color a cada minuto y que parecían desnudar los secretos de tu vida entera en una mirada... y tal vez era así, pues el sujeto preguntó un par de cosas que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de decir, ni deseaba que John se enterase, y que dejaron al de cabello cano con la boca abierta.

John solo negó y le dijo a Sherlock que no dedujese a Greg, a lo que Holmes miró al rubio extrañado y preguntó.

\- ¿Greg? ¿Quién es Greg?- y tras ser señalado, la inusual respuesta fue- ¡Oh!... Gavin.

Lestrade parpadeó extrañado. Lo peor fue que durante el transcurso del almuerzo, fue llamado de todo menos Greg: Gavin, George, Gustav, Geoffrey y hasta Gilbert.

Por lo menos, Rosie se estaba divirtiendo a todas luces.

Luego, estaba el hecho de que al parecer, el que Holmes comiese era todo un suceso. John lo miró evaluativo y afirmó más que preguntar.

\- ¿Tienes al culpable?

Holmes asintió.

\- El vecino del piso de arriba lo hizo. Debo de avisarle a Dimmock.

\- ¡El vetino adiba!- repitió la niña con entusiasmo.

Holmes le sonrió complacido y le besó la cabeza, justo en la coronilla.

\- Eso es correcto pequeña Rosamund. Eres muy perspicaz.

Pero la respuesta de John ante la pregunta fue lo que más sacó de onda a Greg, sobre todo por lo esperanzado de su voz.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya puedo limpiar la nevera?

\- Solo los ojos John, los dedos son de otro caso.

El rubio bufó.

\- Algo es algo.

Tras eso, Holmes desapareció con camino a la Yard y Greg cometió el error de mirar dentro del refrigerador y observar, en la parte baja y bien alejado del resto de los viveres, partes humanas guardadas en táperes bien cerrados.

\- De nuevo ¿Por qué estás con ese tipo?

Lo bueno fue que John no se lo tomó a mal, todo lo contrario. Y mientras terminaba de lavar la vajilla, comenzó a hablar.

\- No sé cómo explicarlo, pero lo supe apenas lo vi. Estaba en St. Barts ayudando a Mike Stamford ¿Lo recuerdas?

Greg asintió.

\- Si, bien. De pronto Sherlock salía del área forense y... fue como si todo alrededor dejase de existir ¿Sabes? Nunca sentí nada igual.- el rubio se tomó un momento como rememorando el preciso momento, y luego continuó- No estoy desmereciendo lo que tuve con Mary, lo que aún siento por ella... Sé que nunca dejaré de amarla, y creo que eso es bueno, quiero poder transmitirle a Rosie todo ese amor algún día, que conozca a su madre a través de mí. Pero juro que con Sherlock fue amor a primera vista. Y cada día ese sentimiento solo crece y crece y... no es que me haya vuelto ciego de pronto, sé que Sherlock es de todo menos convencional, que no hizo las mejores elecciones en el pasado.- Greg alzó una ceja interrogante, John suspiró- Drogas... muchas. No sabía cómo callar su mente, y no lo considero una excusa. Pero por lo menos está en el pasado.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- ¿Crees que enamorado significa idiotizado? No arriesgaría a mi hija aunque el corazón se me rompiese Greg.

El de cabello cano asintió mientras hacia una mueca.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Te pegó fuerte hermano!

El doctor se encogió de hombros mientras cerraba la llave del agua y colocaba el último tenedor en el escurridor de platos.

\- Sep... Pero si quieres darle 'la charla' a Sherlock, estás en todo tu derecho. Después de todo, Mycroft me la dio en su momento.

\- ¿Mycroft?

\- El hermano mayor de Sherlock. Su 'archienemigo' según el muy tonto. Ya lo conocerás en la cena de compromiso.

Greg asintió.

\- De acuerdo. Y te tomo la palabra en lo de la charla, porque le voy a poner todos los puntos claros.

John resopló una risotada.

\- Suerte con eso.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Los siguientes días fueron, sin duda, muy interesantes y bastante frustrantes.

Cuando John se rió prácticamente en su cara ante su disposición a darle 'La charla' (esa de 'Si haces sufrir a mi hermano te hare sufrir a ti de 20 maneras diferentes') a su inusual prometido, definitivamente se debía a que conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber, o por lo menos suponer, como iba a ir eso.

Sherlock lo miró aburrido, eso durante los momentos que se dignó a prestarle atención, mientras se dedicaba a estar desparramado sobre el sofá de la salita del departamento. Por lo menos hasta que un tanto harto de la situación, Greg decidió ponerle de manera bastante gráfica como iba a desaparecer su cuerpo.

El resultado fue que Holmes se interesó lo suficiente para mirarlo con desaprobación y señalarle todos los defectos en su técnica de ocultar un cuerpo, esto seguido de un largo discurso de cómo hacerlo correctamente.

Greg terminó sintiéndose un poco incómodo con la idea de quedarse a solas con el 'detective consultor' por más de 5 minutos.

La risa en la mirada del rubio no ayudó a mejorar la situación.

Luego estaba el hecho de que Greg nunca pensó que pudiese haber tantos nombres que comenzasen con G, porque Holmes, estaba seguro, lo llamó por todos los habidos y por haber durante el bendito discurso, y en todos los idiomas, excepto por el correcto.

\- Definitivamente le agradas.- le dijo John entre risas.

Greg no pudo evitar el gruñido.

A este paso, ya estaba preocupándose por la idea de conocer al tan mentado hermano mayor del excéntrico amor de la vida de su hermano.

Así que cuando llegó el sábado, el día de la cena de compromiso, Greg ya se había preparado para una versión un poco mayor y tal vez incluso peor del Holmes al que John metía a regañadientes al baño a que se preparase porque.

\- ¡Jooooohn! ¡No quiero ver a Gordcroft!- puchero- ¿No puedes ir sin mí?

\- ¡No Sherlock! ¡Es NUESTRA cena de compromiso! ¡Tienes que ir si o si!

Nivel de puchero incrementado.

Risitas por parte de Rosamund.

Más gruñidos por parte de John.

Ah, bueno. Como que Greg iba a tener que ir por lo menos como apoyo emocional de su hermano. Menos mal y se le había ocurrido comprar un terno nuevo, de esa manera incrementaba el nivel de confianza y apoyo emocional un poquito. O por lo menos así lo sentía.

Lograron por fin los cinco, contando a la señora Hudson, salir a tiempo de la calle Baker y dividirse en dos taxis con camino al restaurante de Angelo, donde John le contó a Greg que la pareja había cenado en su primera cita.

El lugar no se veía mal.

Sintió como alguien entrelazaba su mano con otra mucho más pequeña, y al bajar la mirada vio a Rosie en su pequeño vestido de fiesta mirarlo a la vez, con una enorme y deslumbrante sonrisa.

\- ¿Vas a ser mi cita de hoy?- preguntó divertido.

\- ¡Siiii!- respondió la niña mientras asentía.

\- ¡Wow! Pues de pronto soy el tipo más afortunado del lugar ¡Mi cita es la mejor de todas!

La niña se deshizo en risitas alegres.

John llamó su atención para entrar al lugar, y con alivio notó que eran los primero en llegar. En realidad, los únicos en todo el lugar.

Angelo se presentó a si mismo y anunció con orgullo que todo el restaurante estaba reservado exclusivamente para el gran evento de su pareja favorita.

Todos tomaron asiento y la espera no fue mayor a 5 minutos antes de que las luces de un lujoso coche negro iluminasen los vidrios del frente del establecimiento.

Sherlock gruñó, John le golpeó levemente el brazo mientras susurraba que se comportarse y le repetía lo mismo a Rosie.

Greg se preparó para la entrada de los recién llegados.

Una pareja de adultos mayores de apariencia completamente normal no fue lo que imaginó ¿Sería que el hermano mayor no era, después de todo, lo que John y Sherlock describieron?

Pero la verdad fue, que sin importar todas sus asunciones o ideas preconcebidas, nada pudo haberlo preparado para el dios griego que entró por aquella puerta ataviado con un fino traje gris de tres piezas.

La boca se le secó, todo alrededor dejó de existir. Personas, sonidos, lo que fuese... no había nada, excepto el hombre que lo miraba con preciosos ojos color azul acero.

Su cabello rojizo y el rostro pálido eran perfectos. La boca de labios finos y besables, toda una tentación.

Sintió como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado y sacado todo el aire de sus pulmones. Apenas y podía respirar.

\- ¡Greg!- la voz de John lo sacó de su trance- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el rubio preocupado.

El aludido asintió, dispuesto a ponerle voz a su afirmación, cuando una voz que haría que los ángeles se pusiesen celosos, llegó a sus oídos.

\- Doctor Watson, Sherlock, pequeña Rosamund, un placer verlos de nuevo. Señora Hudson, me alegra ver que fue capaz de asistir. Y supongo que usted es el teniente coronel Gregory Lestrade.

Greg dirigió la vista al frente y notó a aquel dios enfrente de él. El hombre continuó.

-Mycroft Holmes, un placer.- el hombre extendió la diestra.

Lestrade tragó duro, se levantó y tomó la mano ofrecida con toda la intención de actuar normal.

Todo fue inútil. Ese primer contacto fue como recibir de lleno una descarga eléctrica que lo dejó temblando de pies a cabeza.

En su interior lo supo, por ese hombre haría lo que fuese, incluso matar o morir.

¡Demonios! Nunca sobreviviría las burlas de John, porque ahora lo entendía.

Aquello había sido amor a primera vista.

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Espero que estén bien y muchas gracias como siempre por leer este pequeño oneshot Mystrade... aunque de Mystrade no tenga mucho, pero hacía mucho tiempo que quería escribir sobre esta idea de Greg y John siendo más que simples conocidos y posteriores amigos. El Mystrade viene después en la imaginación de cada lector (así de malvada me he vuelto)

Disculpen por la desaparición, ando en exámenes finales del semestre y he estado en exámenes y demás desde hace casi dos meses. Pero es lo que pasa cuando sigues los estudios y la vida en general. Igual nunca desaparezco del todo.

Nos leemos pronto, espero. Tengo aún varias ideas para varios fics sobre varios fandoms. Y a aquellos que les interese, Good Omens se une a la lista. Zira y Crowley me han enamorado como al resto del mundo.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias._


End file.
